icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IRocked the Vote
"iRocked the Vote" (also known as "iVoted Too Much and "iRigged the Vote") is the twelfth episode of the second season of iCarly. Plot The ''iCarly'' crew loves the show ''America Sings'', so they tell their viewers to vote for David Archuleta, who they want to win over his British competor, Wade Collins. Archuleta suprisingly wins, and everyone is amazed. The next day, news reports talk about the win and speculate that iCarly may be the reason why he won. Carly, Freddie, and Spencer see an interview on TV with Wade Collins saying that he mother is gravely ill and he wanted to use the earnings from his win to help his mother get healed. They feel sorry for Wade and invite him on iCarly with the offer to make a music video for him. However, Wade is late and Carly and Sam let Gibby sing, thinking that Freddie was unable to reach him. Wade finally comes, and it seems like he gets nothing for being a finalist. The crew volunteers to help make a music video for Wade (later known as "Cry Like a Lion"). After the show, Wade is actually is a brat, and he hires Gibby as his personal manager. The next day, he takes advantage of Carly and some girls in the music video, is mean to Gibby (who Wade calls Jibbly), and hates a dog Spencer finds. He has mean comments and storms off to get some "yagert". The video is finally done, and Wade comes to collect it with his mother. The crew refuses to give Wade his video, so his mother sits on Carly, and Wade steals the CD. David Archuleta makes a guest appearance on iCarly, and iCarly shows a video of what Wade is really like. David can't sing because he has a sore throat, but Spencer plays out iCarly with the banjo. Meanwhile, Spencer gets a letter from Video Village claiming he hasn't turned in a video he checked out 10 years ago. Sam helps him try to lie to the video store, but he just can't do it. In the end, it turns out that the owner just sends out letters to scare people. Trivia *A lot of the episode is about lying. *Sam demonstrates to be an excellant liar in this episode, but to Carly, Sam can't lie about the simplest of things (in "iSaw Him First," Sam had trouble lying that she was with Shane). *''America Sings'' is a parody of American Idol. *Archuleta being a winner on ''America Sings'', is a response to being an American Idol finalist. *''Backstage Hollywood'' is a parody of Access Hollywood. *Wade calls Carly and others a hobknocker. *This episode premiered on TEENick's "Crush Night," hosted by David Archuleta and Miranda Cosgrove. *This episode is mentioned in IFix A Popstar. *When shooting Wade Collins video, the iCarly gang shot it inside the studio. But in the final music video, it was shot outside. This could mean that they switched locations or decided to use a green screen. Quotes Carly and Sam: David! David! David! Freddie: He is not gonna win. Carly and Sam: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Spencer: '''I can't I am a terrible liar. '''Carly: It's true.Like one time.. Spencer: Don't tell the story! Carly: I'm telling the story! One time we were going to ride roller-coasters on a school day and when Spencer came to get me he told Ms. Briggs he was taking me to the doctor. So she says "Which one?" and Spencer says... Spencer: meekly Dr. Roller-coaster. Carly: And guess what I didn't get to ride that day. Wade Collins': Just roll the camera! Action!! (Music Plays) comes in holding a puppy. Spencer: '''Hey. Check out this little guy. '''Wade Collins: Jibbly, STOP THE MUSIC! Wade Collins: You are all a bunch of hob-knockers! Carly: Hob-knockers? Wade: I'm going downstairs to get some yogurt. Carly: Yogurt? Freddie: We're in the middle of shooting YOUR music video! Wade: UGH! Why are all Americans such IDIOTS?! Spencer: I thought we were hob-knockers. Sam: So, David, what was it like hanging it out with Wade Collins? David Archuleta: Oh, you know, he's...okay. Carly: You don't like him, do you? David: Not really, no. Sam: Let it out, David. David: Well, he called me a hob-knocker. I don't even know what that means. Carly: the meaning of hob-knocker into David's ear David: Oh! Gross! Sam: And illegal. Wade Collins: a YouTube Poop-style video I wanted tuna fish! the plate of ham sandwich out of Carly's hand, edited to do it three times Scene 2 :hocks and spits onto the floor Scene 3 :Wade Collins: is flashing all different colors I've got a pimple in my ear. Scene 4 :Wade Collins: is blow-drying his hair Too hot! repeats ...hot! repeats ...hot! :Gibby: I'm sorry! takes the blowdryer, aims it at Gibby, and blows it in his face, causing him to run off Scene 5 :Wade Collins: flashes negative You're a stupid American, Freddie. Stupid American Scene 6 :spits again Scene 7 :sneezes on Gibby intentionally Scene 8 :Wade Collins: by several music video-dressed girls You're all a bunch of stupid American girls! You bunch of hob-knockers! Scene 9 :Wade Collins: I DON'T CARE ABOUT MUSIC! I WANT MONEY! turns green, echoing "MONEY!" Scene 10 :spits again Scene 11 :Wade Collins: at a bystander HOB-- HOB-- HOB-KNOCKER! Scene 12 Wade Collins: spaghetti I have to look beautiful! Jibley Gibby! Scene 13 :growls at the camera Scene 14 Wade Collins: I hate children, I hate teenagers, I hate animals, AND I HATE AMERICA! :ends Carly: sarcastically Isn't he charming? David Archuleta: Should we tell them what room? Carly: I don't think we should David: pleased Room 513. Carly: That's room five one three! up fingers for each number View Gallery for this episode here 209 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia